Hotel Fantasy
by DungForever5
Summary: Richard did something stupid and now Ezra has to confront him about it. SMUT short one shot.


He was stupid for thinking it was something more! Richard screamed into his hotel pillow. Why did he have to do that?! Clearly he was crazy! Unfortunately for him, there wasn't much time to dwell as the hotel cleaning service was due at any moment to his room. Richard quickly put on his underwear and wrapped a towel around his waist. 'Always be prepared' he reminded himself. As if on cue, the familiar housekeeping knock and call sounded off. "Yeah!" Richard cleared his throat.

In walked not the hotel staff but one of his partners looking very angry. "You wanna tell me what that was earlier?!" Ezra all but screamed.

"Huh?" Richard raised his eyebrow and played dumb. Damn it!

"You walking up to me INSTEAD of the mark and taking my face into your rough hands only to KISS ME ON THE FUCKING LIPS?!" Ezra was blushing but it was hard to tell since he also blushed when angry. "You're lucky Jules is taking care of her family issues this weekend."

"That was an act! Duh! I thought the mark would see through our original plan. So I impovised." Richard tried to spin this as best he could.

"You mean improvised." Ezra shook his head. When Richard responded with merely a weak smile, he calmed down. "Look is this because I told you last night about how I think we can actually be friends now that I know you better? Is this how you jocks bond?" Ezra say on the bed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why do you always talk to me like I'm stupid? No it's not how we jocks bond. We don't kiss each other! It's how I bond. With guys. That I find attractive." Richard spat out the words slowly. He couldn't make eye contact with Ezra but he also couldn't like anymore. His feelings had become too great. Or maybe it was because he couldn't bring random girls back to wherever they were staying so he is delusional from the lack of sex. Who knows? He's not going to stop to question it now. Ezra looked at him in confusion. He didn't seem to understand the words that just came out of Richard's mouth just now.

"Huh?" Was all he could say.

"You know for a guy who thinks he's smarter than the rest of us, you sure are dumb." Richard said as he walked closer to Ezra. That's when it happened. A smirk crept across his face as Ezra looked up at Richard now a mere few inches from him.

"Take off your towel!" Ezra growled. Richard was caught by surprise and before he knew it, Ezra has yanked the towel off his body and pulled off his underwear in a few quick motions. Seconds later Ezra was devouring Richard completely to the base. He had never been deepthroated before and it was hard to focus. His hands busied themselves in Ezra's hair pulling and pushing his head.

"FUCK!" Richard whispered loudly as Ezra moved on to his balls sucking them both at the same time. Richard was so lost in it all that he didn't notice Ezra getting undressed will still sucking his hard cock. When he looked down to see a naked Ezra sitting on the bed he nearly lost it. Ezra pulled Richard on top of him for a kiss that seemed to go on forever. He thrusted his hips up into Richard's hard body and felt their boners rubbing on each other.

The moans became louder until Ezra flipped Richard on his back. He let out a surprised gasp which he quickly replaced with more moans as Ezra licked each individual ab adding a bite the lower he got. "I've wanted to do this since I first saw you!" Ezra moaned. Richard was so caught up in the sensations he didn't feel Ezra rolling a condom on his painfully hard erection. It wasn't until Ezra lowered himself onto Richard that he snapped of his trance.

"Woah! Fuck you're so tight!" Richard growled. Ezra threw his head back as he began to slowly ride. He kept his hands firmly on Richard's abs. Rolling his hips ever so slightly then increasing the speed as he got comfortable. "Fuck yeah! Ride that cock! Yeah! Fuck! I bet you like it don't you? Fuck! Bounce on my fat cock?" Richard didn't know what came over him. He couldn't stop himself. His grunts became more verbally aggressive.

Ezra loved the first talk. Responding with his own and keeping eye contact the whole time. Then he but his lip and that pushed Richard over the edge. He came loudly followed by Ezra coming all over his torso. Ezra winked at him before dismounting. "Let me clean that up for you." He said as he proceeded to lick off his own cum from Richard's abs. Richard laid back for just a second and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again it was to bright lights streaming into the hotel room. "Come on, we're gonna be late buddy." Ezra said as he pulled the curtains further apart and adjusted his sweater. Jules grabbed her bag and followed Ezra out of the room but not before giving Richard one of her disapproving looks. Richard rolled over only to be met with a familiar wetness. His hands went to his face immediately and his suspicions were confirmed. He had came in his sleep. Although to be fair, that was one hot dream.


End file.
